


Passed out under Purple lights

by FlyingSeaLion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bedtime, Caring!Soonyoung, Fluff, Friends to Flirters, Happy Ending, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Oneshot, Sharing a Meal, Teasing, Workaholic!Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingSeaLion/pseuds/FlyingSeaLion
Summary: Soonyoung finds Jihoon passed out in his studio in the middle of the night. Fluffy chaos ensues~
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Passed out under Purple lights

Soonyoung was passing by Jihoon's studio on his way out of the building, to go home. He noticed the shimmering purple light peeking out from a window in the door to the room, and he wondered why he was still here at this time of night... Or you could call it morning.

It hadn't been on when he passed by a few hours ago, a while after midnight when he couldn't sleep and decided to just get some work done. He was a little unnerved by this, so he decided to at least check if Jihoon was in there.

He had a key for the room, which Jihoon entrusted to him after he started showing up more often to participating with the music creation process, or even just to get a head start on choreography by taking really early samples of the upcoming tracks. They both throught life would be easier if he had his own key, so one day after practice he found a little envelope on his bed with his name on it. Next time he saw Jihoon he said he would "Guard it with my life."

After digging through his whole mess of a gear bag to find said key, he put it in the door but it wouldn't turn the lock. Of course the door would be unlocked at eerie o' clock in a building that anyone could be walking around. He pushed the door open, and nearly jumped back into the corridor when he saw inside.

"Jihoon ! What the fuck ?"

He was lying on his back on the ground beside the little couch, Soonyoung stepped closer and saw he had headphones on and probably couldn't hear his shout. He lifted them off, but Jihoon still didn't stir. He was scared now, he'd never seen Jihoon like this before.

He lifted Jihoon by the shoulders to rest his head on his gear bag, full of towels and soft dance clothes. He could see him a bit better now, so he tried to get a response.

"Ji... Jihoon," he whispered, "Fuck sake Jihoon," he said in a louder voice, "Oh my God, you're scaring me !" He shrieked, and started patting Jihoon rapidly on the arm.

Jihoon grimaced before his eyes creaked open, and out of his mouth came a pissed off, "What !" 

Soonyoung relaxed immediately. Jihoon was alive, he was awake, and acting like his usual self ! Hooray for that...

"Get up."

Jihoon grumbled and tried to turn away from Soonyoung, but he drove his knee into the wood of the couch's frame and shouted, "Fuck!"

"That's what you get for not listening to me," Soonyoung wanted to say, but instead he went ahead and put his hands under Jihoon's not-broken-knee and his armpit and groaned with effort to lift-but-kinda-throw Jihoon up onto the couch.

He landed softly on his back, and clutched at his leg, glaring up at Soonyoung's eyes as if he was responsible.

"What even are you doing here ? It's..." he checked his phone, "4AM. You should be sleeping."

"What ? And you shouldn't ?"

Soonyoung glared back at him, but it softened when he saw Jihoon's eyes fluttering to stay open.

"We're going home. Clearly you passed out from working all night."

"I took a nap. Big deal."

Soonyoung gave him an incredulous look, "With the lights on. With headphones on. With the door unlocked. On the floor. And in the middle of the night !?"

Jihoon had to think about it for a minute, as if he didn't believe any of that was true, and after a minute he quietly said, "Sorry."

"We'll talk about it another time. Tomorrow even. Just get your stuff so we can go."

Jihoon nodded, and looked away as if feeling guilty. 'Good,' Soonyoung thought, 'he better not let this happen again !'

Jihoon pushed up off the couch to get up, but somehow fell back down again, bouncing off the backing cushion with an, "Ooph."

Soonyoung had been walking around him to pick up his bag, and stared at him while he fell. Was that from the tiredness or hunger ?

"You weren't at dinner," Soonyoung pointed out, "so you haven't eaten since breakfast ?"

"I'm just tired," Jihoon explained, "But yeah..."

Soonyoung shook his head and tipped it back to stare at the unnaturally coloured light. He just breathed for a second before going to help Jihoon up. He never got angry, not for the reasons people usually did, but a friend not taking basic care of themselves made him furious. And he was mad at himself too, for not having noticed.

He sat down beside Jihoon and put his arm behind Jihoon's back and hand on his shoulder to lift and push him up, his other hand was free now, in the off chance Jihoon was going to fall forward.

Jihoon got up slower this time, and didnt mention his head was throbbing from all of the movement.

When he felt steady, he turned to Soonyoung a bit, and gently pushed his arm off, with a, "Thanks, Soonyoung."

They got their stuff and Soonyoung locked the door behind them.

They walked back to the dorm in silence, Soonyoung angry but also worried for Jihoon, and him slightly delirious and embarrassed.

Soonyoung said goodnight as Jihoon left the elevator to head towards his apartment, but as he watched him walk away he had a plan, and he'd have to act fast.

He got back to his apartment a minute later, leaving his gear bag by the door and made a beeline for the kitchen area. He quietly pulled boxes from the cupboard, eggs and vegetables from the fridge and a pan from the drying rack to use. He hoped he wouldn't have to wake anyone else tonight, as he stirred the fluffy rice, eggs and finely chopped vegetables together to cook and infuse the flavours.

He loaded the meal into a clean bowl with a rubber lid.

He took the key for Jihoon's apartment from a cupboard, something the whole group had access to, for emergencies ('Like this,' Soonyoung thought to himself).

He made his way back to Jihoon's floor and inched down the hallway, but with haste, not wanting to have to wake a haggard Jihoon again.

He'd opened the door to Jihoon's pitch black room, and hadn't even stepped inside yet when he heard him say, "Is this your way of making sure I lock this door too ?"

"How did you even know it was me ?" He whispered loudly before he closed the door behind him.

"Do you think I've ever let anyone else in here ?"

"What an honour."

"Shut up," Jihoon would've laughed if he had more energy, "Why are you here, to sleep with me ?"

Soonyoung burst out laughing, and tried to stifle it with his sleeve, he was so loud that the guys in the rooms even upstairs might've heard.

Jihoon's delivery of the joke was unfortunate, his voice at the end lacking any bite of sarcasm he'd usually employ.

Jihoon groaned, realising how that must've sounded, before pulling the covers of his bed over his head. He blamed the delirium.

"Oh, get over it," Soonyoung let the last few breathy laughs out before turning on the light (also coloured like the studio's), going over and shucking the covers nearly all of the way off the bed.

"Agh, it's fucking cold !" Soonyoung put the warm bowl of fried rice on his lap, "Jesus ! That's on fire !"

Soonyoung smiled at his boisterousness, and waited for him to pick up the bowl before sitting down on the bed.

"Did I say you could sit there ?"

Soonyoung pretended to stand again, and was surprised when Jihoon's hand flew towards his and hit it to get his attention, "Just joking."

Soonyoung didn't mention that he was too, just trying to get a reaction out of the shorter man, he tipped his head at the box, "Eat up."

"Where'd you get this ? Takeout ?"

"I made it."

"Oh leftovers, cool."

"No. I just made it, like right now, it's still hot."

"What ?" Jihoon cracked the lid open and the steam and scent of the food whafted up to him, "Mmm," he moaned at the smell, "But why ? Were you hungry ?"

"Well a bit, but more importantly you are. It's just for you."

Jihoon startled at his words, and looked between the food and Soonyoung in disbelief. 

Soonyoung smiled at his loss for words, until he saw a small tear rolling down Jihoon's cheek and falling into the bowl he had in his hands.

"Hey, hey," he was alarmed but tried to soothe Jihoon, and had to level his voice, "It's fine, I'm not even hungry, it's fine for you to have that-"

"No."

"It's not that," Jihoon continued, "I'm just not used to being taken care of like this. And I've had a shit day. Sorry for keeping you up."

He tried to wipe away the tears but they kept streaming down his face.

But when Soonyoung's delicate fingers brushed under each of his eyes the tears did stop.

"Calm down Jihoon, enjoy your meal okay ? I'll come back in the morning," Soonyoung moved to stand again, and again he felt Jihoon's hand touch his.

"Share it with me ?"

Soonyoung would've protested if not for the shimmer in Jihoon's eye that showed how he wasn't okay right now, so Soonyoung stayed, and went to sit beside Jihoon at the top of the bed. They had to share the singular pair of chopsticks, but even then they made quick work of the food.

When it was finished they leaned back against the headboard to rest.

"You're a good cook."

"You didn't have many options tonight," Soonyoung laughed.

"No really, I enjoyed that."

Was that a compliment ? Out of the blue ? From Jihoon ? Soonyoung tried to contain his awe.

"So, do you want me to make lunches for you or something ?"

"What ? No way, that's too much to ask. Forget about it."

"Well let's make a deal. I'll make you lunch if...

Well I don't know what I want in return, but I'll think about it."

Jihoon smiled over at him brightly, the earlier sadness outshined by his amusement. Soonyoung was relieved.

He leaned over to bump their shoulders together. It made Soonyoung feel good to take care of his friends, but especially Jihoon, since he was one of the oldest and generally acted so stoic all of the time, and the other members usually relied on him.

"Agh sorry for staying so long. It's been like half an hour."

"It's fine," Jihoon huffed a laugh, "You can stay if you want."

If Soonyoung was nearly falling asleep beside him that offer slapped him into being fully awake in an instant.

"But didn't you say you never let anyone else in here."

Jihoon cocked his head and smirked.

"You can go if you want Soonyoung."

"No it's not that but, like, you're Jihoon. I can't be seen coming out of your room tomorrow. That would be so suspicious."

"We haven't even done anything weird," Jihoon's smirk reached his eyes, and he reveled in Soonyoung's panic; he wondered how Soonyoung would react if he added, "Yet."

A choked gasp struggled from Soonyoung's throat when he heard, and Jihoon had to laugh.

"That sound you just made was suspicious."

"Shut the fuck up Jihoon !" Soonyoung was back to whispering, and he sounded stern, but his smile betrayed him. He swatted Jihoon's arm and crossed his arms.

"Sorry Soonyoung... So ?"

"So what ?" Soonyoung asked.

"Are you staying ?"

"What ? No !" Soonyoung seemed to remember then that he was planning on leaving, and he heaved off the warm bed.

Jihoon covered his mouth to stop any more laughter from coming out.

"I'll see you tomorrow ?"

"You'll see me in your dreams I'm sure~"

"You make me sick Jihoon."

They both smiled then, and Soonyoung walked around the bed to take his bowl back.

"You make me smile..."

"I can see that, Jihoon."

"Mm."

"I need to sleep."

Jihoon, without breaking their lazy eye contact, patted the bed where Soonyoung had been sitting, inviting him back.

"Not now."

"So there'll be a next time ?"

"There'll be a never again if you don't stop talking to me."

"You'd hate that though."

"I hate you."

"Pfft. I hate you too, Soonyoungie."

Soonyoung was by the door and turned off the light, drowning the room in darkness.

He hesitated before leaving, "Fuck it," he swore to himself, and quickly stepped back to Jihoon before he could say anything. He held his hand out in the space he knew Jihoon was in, wading in the air in search before he found his shoulder, and all at once sat, pulled him closer and squeezed him in a hug.

He was really warm, especially once he started hugging back, and his scent was familiar and comforting. It was a miracle that he didn't fall asleep in the brief moment he spent in Jihoon's arms, but he really had to leave.

"Night night Jihoon," he whispered, walking slowly back towards the door.

"Night Soonyoung. Love you."

Soonyoung's breath caught, and he wondered if this was another botched joke.

"Love you too, Jihoon."

It was possible Jihoon was just exhausted and let the words slip out of nowhere, but he didn't want the younger man to realise and freak out again, so he went along with it.

His heart seemed to clench as he said it, and he slipped out of the room silently, out of the apartment and all the way to his own bed before his brain seemed to catch up with everything.

It made him feel relaxed, and he smiled a lot, even just at the memory. Sleep came easy, and he had a simple dream.

He was in a dark room, lying in a bed, with the arms of someone special holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you enjoyed :)


End file.
